It is known that erection and dismantling of a scaffold is very labour-intensive. This means that a relatively large amount of time is lost in the erection of particularly larger scaffolds. The physical load for people erecting the scaffold is further a heavy one, so that many people can only perform this task for a limited part of their life.
There is a need for scaffold systems which can be erected and dismantled relatively quickly.